William Edward Baglin (1839-1908)
}} Baglyn Farm William’s family moved from Uley, Gloucestershire to North Common, Bristol sometime between 1842 and 1863. The crash of the Cloth Mill industry in Uley during the early part of the 19th Century may have been a factor; it seems from research that his family were landowners and farmers in Uley at the time, and if so they would have suffered badly during the commercial collapse of the cloth mills. The worst economic years for Uley was sometime between 1820 and 1830. With the collapse of the cloth industry and the associated watermills, and the subsequent rise in unemployment, Uley Parish Council dramatically increased the poor-rate on land owners to pay for the ever increasing poor relief; £3200 being paid out in Poor Relief in one year. At one point the local parish set the poor-rate at 27/- (£1.35) in the pound on the value of the land, and consequently land owners with no other means were ruined. A few years after moving from Uley and settling in North Common, William's father, Daniel Baglin set up a 111 acre farm in Staple Hill, Bristol with his elder son, James Poulton Baglin. Daniel worked 90 acres and his son worked 21 acres. They named the farm `Baglyn Farm' and in the 1960's when the land was developed for residential housing one of the roads where the Farm once stood was named `Baglyn Avenue'. William helped with the farming until he bought five houses in Staple Hill, Bristol and started his Green Grocers business in one of the properties. Marriages and only child WILLIAM EDWARD BAGLIN (1839-1908) first married Mary Stallard (c1839-1904), who was a servant, on 23 November 1864, when he was still living with his parents at North Common, near Warmley, Bristol. On 31 May 1905, after becoming a widower, he married Gertrude Rosa Burgess (1874-1958) at Christ Church in the Parish of Downend, Bristol. She gave birth to their only son, Edward William Burgess Baglin (1906-1969), on 17 March 1906. Landowning William Edward Baglin was a farmer at `Baglyn Farm', Staple Hill, Bristol, later becoming a grocer at 7 Agnus Terrace, Bristol. He also owned the properties at numbers 7, 8, 9, 10 & 11 Agnus Terrace (also known as St.Agnus Terrace). On 3 May 1879 he sold three of them, 9, 10 and 11 to Frank Whitaker with a covenant that Frank Whitaker and any subsequent occupants shall keep the drains clear and to allow all water and soil to flow through the drains of these properties from numbers 7 & 8 Agnes Terrace to the public sewers. On 25 July 1898 Warmley Rural District Council wrote to William Baglin giving him under 'The Public Health Act 1875' 21 days to provide adequate drainage from 7 & 8 Agnes Terrace to the Public Sewers and on the 18 August William replied to Seymour Williams, Clerk to the Council, informing him of the covenant on properties 9-11 Agnus Terrace and reassuring him that he would do his part to the edge of his boundary with these properties to the surveyor’s satisfactionSee external link to relevant family documents. In the summer of 1898 number 8 Agnus Terrace was occupied by George Lovell and by the summer of 1905 occupied by Albert Smith. The houses were later (before 1928) re-numbered to 58, 60, 62, 64 and 66 Soundwell Road, Staple Hill, Bristol. Properties to widow and son After his death in 1908 the properties of 58 and 60 were put in trust for his son Edward William Burgess Baglin to inherit on his 21st birthday, but with a life interest remaining in 58 Soundwell Road for his wife, Gertrude Rosa. In 1928 Gertrude signed the appropriate legal papers, and ownership of 58 and 60 passed to her son. At that time number 60 was being rented by a Mr Shepherd as a house and shop, and to this day is still a shop. Edward Baglin continued to live at 58 Soundwell Road with his mother; and after his marriage in 1931 his wife did also until 1933 when he, his wife and his mother moved to 14 Sweets Road, Kingswood, Bristol. References The Story of Uley by M Lloyd Baker See also Thomas Baglin (c1725-?) External links *Phrenology reading of William Edward Baglin by Professor G Rudd in the Arcades, Bristol *Relevant Family Documents